Shigure
by XxstrawberrybloomxX
Summary: Allen has to shop with his parents in London. At the market he decides to take a stroll and leaves. He found a wounded kitten in an alley and took it home with him even though his parents strictly thaught him not to bring any home. No Pairing


Itami: Sooo, this is an oneshot I wrote.

Allen: But didn't you write this in your English lesson?

Itami: Uh… yeah and?

Allen: It was your homework to write this…

Itami: … But I re-wrote it into a D.-Gray Man story, so it counts as a fanfiction, doesn't it?

Allen: You just changed the girls' name into my name.

Itami: But I say it's a fanfiction.

Allen: Whatever you say. Arguing with you is totally pointless, so just tell the few readers you have the disclaimer.

Itami: You are so mean! But unfortunately you are right. Most readers know this, but I am mentioning this for those, who don't.

I do not own the character in this story. They belong to their rightful owners. Just the story is mine.

It was no two years ago, that Allen met a certain cat in a dark alley in London, 1997. He was standing at this moment at night in front of a handmade little grave. A blue umbrella was in his left hand, shielding him from the heavy rain, pouring down on the earth and a bouquet in the other hand. His face was hidden behind his bangs, so no one could see his expression and the tears, which were threatening to fall. The grip on the new umbrella tightened as he replayed the, when he wasn't able to do anything for the injured cat.

Past

Two years ago on a summer day, Allens' family decided to have a little shopping trip to London and dragged him with them. Allen hated to go shopping with his parents, because sometimes they would act like five year old kids. He was a 15 years old boy, who was often alone, because of his deformed arm, his white hair and the scar on his face. Not that he cared, what others said about him.

In London, they were now shopping in various stores. The colorful decorated streets were full of people and Allen despised crowds more than anything. He looked at his laughing parents, who were occupied with a teddy bear. The son of the goofy parents sighed and went away from the shopping district to catch a breath. Passing many stores and people, he suddenly noticed a little mewling sound from a nearby alley.

Curiosity took over him and his feet began to move on their own towards the strange sounds. At the end of the cold and silent alley, except for the sounds, he saw an injured kitten, which was approx 10 months old. Its fur was brown with some dot in a darker color. A tiny puddle of blood was on the ground, tainting the earth in a crimson color. The blood was flowing out from a wound on the kittens' back.

Allen took pity for the cat, but even if he took it with him, his strict parents wouldn't allow any pets, so she had another idea. Allen bent over to the small cat and petted it lovingly with care. The cat whimpered under the touch, weakly protesting with almost silent cries. He watched with sad eyes how much the tiny creature suffered and tried to assure it with soft words like 'Don't worry' or 'I will take care of you'. After several minutes he suddenly stood up and told the sleepy cat that he would fetch it at night and shouldn't go away from the spot. Not that it could anyway.

Finally, when it was around midnight, he sneaked out of his untidy room and ran to the alley as fast as he could. Hurrying with his actions, Allen could take the kitten into his dark and quiet room, without waking up his parents, who were sleeping peacefully in their own rooms.

After laying the injured cat on his bed with a blanket covering it, she rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. In her room again, she took out some bandages and wrapped it carefully around. The kitten was asleep the whole time, but it was flinching sometimes, when Allen put a little pressure, more than intended in to the wrapping.

Allen kneeled in front of his bed, where the cat was laying on and watched over it, until his eyes were getting heavier and finally fell asleep, leaning into the bed, her head next to the kitten with a content smile on his face.

The next few days, Allen hid the still injured cat from her parents, but she knew, that someday her secret would be revealed and then her fear came true.

Her parents found the recovering kitten under Allens' bed, while they were cleaning his room. They spoke to him about it, when he came home from school and lectured him.

They gave the agitated Allen a punishment for bringing an animal into the house and abounded on the street, somewhere near their house. Allen didn't agree with the rash made decision and went against the will of her yelling parents. The 15 years ld boy ran out of the house, ignoring the screams and yelling and searched for the cat, which disappeared. Although she was desperate to find it, something inside his head, told her it was futile continuing to search.

At this very moment, Allen heard a screeching sound, which sounded like a cars' wheel and a loud crash, which shook the ground. She rushed to the source of the crash, but it was a mistake. What he saw would probably haunt him for the rest of his dreadful life.

There, in the street lay the cat, not moving, not breathing, just laying cold with a mess of blood on the dirty street. The car crashed into one of the streetlights and to his relieve the drivers weren't too badly hurt, just some scratches over the body, but the cat wasn't so lucky like the humans.

Tears were making their way from his eyes to his chin and dropped onto the ground near the lifeless animal.

The next day, Allen made a little grave near the actual graveyard. Time passed and then it was night, but she didn't car. Allen spent the whole night next to the grave, not doing anything in particular. The next few days she pretended to act like nothing happened.

Present time

That regretful event was now two years ago, but Allen couldn't let entirely go from the happy memories with the cat. The boy gazed at the grey and monochrome sky, when a loud thunder roared through the sky. For the last of the day, Allen closed his eyes and took a deep and shaky breath and sighed. With slow steps, he made his way home without glancing back.

Itami: So how was it everyone, was it good or just terrible?

Allen: Well, I would it's okay.

Itami: Just an okay? Oh man, I need to improve and there are definitely mistakes in it too.

Allen: Until now, I didn't saw any mistakes, but if you kind readers find any, then please tell the clumsy and unsociable writer and tell her, what she has to improve. She would really appreciate it.

Itami: Why are you so mean to me? I didn't do anything to you, did I?

Allen: No, you didn't, but I just like teasing you. Anyways, the readers will be getting impatient with our long quarreling, so do you have any last words?

Itami: Yes. My beloved readers, if you are reading this, then please, I would really appreciate it, leave a little review and comment something about my story, mistakes or my writing style. I cannot improve, if you don't tell me, what I should do better.

Allen: That was long speech and why are you out of breath?

Itami: You know that I am unsociable, right?

Allen: -nods-

Itami: That means I don't speak much with other people, so it's tiring me out to speak so much.

Allen: Sorry to say this, but I must say, that this is pathetic from you.

Itami: -sighs- I already know that. A lot of people say this to me, but whatever. I hope you like this little story from me and sorry if there were some mistakes. Please leave a little comment; it would make me really happy.

Allen & Itami: See you again in another story!


End file.
